Posesif
by Kaka 22
Summary: Naruto, adalah seorang pria kasar namun dapat membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata cinta mati. Naruto yang selalu bersikap posesif dan kasar terhadap Hinata membuat gadis itu juga tertekan. Konflik dan Persaingan memenuhi kisah cinta mereka. Mind to Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © **_** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Posesif**_ © Author Unyu

**Genre:** Drama, Romance.

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Rating: T**(een)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ABAL, OOT, Typo(s), Bad EYD, Dll.

**Summary: **Naruto, adalah seorang pria kasar namun dapat membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata cinta mati. Naruto yang selalu bersikap posesif dan kasar terhadap Hinata membuat gadis itu juga tertekan. Konflik dan Persaingan memenuhi kisah cinta mereka.

**RnR Please !**

**...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Posesif~<strong>

PLAAKK

"Akhh..."

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali... agar kau tidak usah menjemputku !" terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah meneriaki seorang wanita sekaligus kekasihnya. Pria itu terlihat geram menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan cengkraman di kerah kemeja yang digunakan sang gadis pun semakin kuat.

"T-tapi? A-aku—Akkh..." wanita berambut gelap itu benar-benar pasrah. Pria yang ia cintai selalu saja bertingkah seperti ini, membuatnya harus menahan perih di hati maupun perih di fisik. Ia selalu merasa bersalah walaupun sejujurnya kekasihnya lah yang salah.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah datang kemari... kau mengerti?" bisik pria itu di telinga sang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Berharap agar isakannya tidak membuat pria itu marah.

"I-iya..."

"Hhh... maaf 'kan aku, sekarang pulanglah..." suruh pria itu dengan lembut. Sifatnya kini berubah drastis, tetapi sifat inilah yang gadis itu sukai. Namun, prianya jarang memperlihatkannya. Walau ia harus mendapat perlakuan buruk di awalnya. Tetapi jika pria itu sudah melakukannya maka ia akan meminta maaf. Seakan-akan semua perbuatannya bisa di tebus dengan kata maaf saja. Tetapi, kata maaf dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki sudah mampu membuat hati gadis itu kembali hangat.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian semalam, gadis yang di kenal sebagai Hinata Hyuuga itu tidak datang ke apartement Naruto di pagi ini. Padahal wanita cantik itu selalu saja datang sebelum Naruto bangun dari tidur panjangnya—dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

Hari ini Naruto bangun dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa memikirkan kejadian semalam yang membuat gadisnya harus menelan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Di tampar dari seorang kekasih membuat siapapun akan merasakan sakit di hati. Bahkan melebihi sakit di fisik. Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Naruto. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wajar yang di lakukan oleh seorang kekasih terhadap gadisnya. Ya... ia berpikiran seperti itu karena tiada hari tanpa menyakiti sang gadis—dalam artian ia sudah terbiasa.

Anehnya, Hinata masih saja bertahan untuk tetap berhubungan dengannya hingga hubungan mereka sudah tiga tahun. Salahkan wanita itu yang selalu di perlakukan layaknya seorang budak. Terkadang pria itu juga akan melakukan apapun yang ia mau dari Hinata. Bercinta jika ia menginginkannya, meminta uang jika ia membutuhkannya. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukul Hinata sebagai tempat pelampiasannya—jika ia punya masalah di luar. Membuat Hinata harus menangis dan hanya bisa menangis.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:20 pagi. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang beserta handuk kecil yang di sampirkan di bahunya yang tegap. Pria itu berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas yang berisikan bahan makanan. Bahkan ia sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia mengisi sendiri bahan makanan menggunakan uangnya di dalam kulkas itu. Ya, karena selama ini Hinata—kekasihnya lah yang selalu melakukannya.

Krieett

Bunyi deritan pintu apartement Naruto, menandakan seseorang kini masuk kedalam tempat tinggal pria itu. Naruto bejalan ke pintu utama dan menemukan seorang gadis kini sibuk melepaskan sepatu haq-nya. Seakan tidak melihat siapa-siapa pria itu hanya berjalan melalui sang gadis tanpa tersenyum ataupun mengeluarkan suara untuk—hanya sekedar bertanya atau basa-basi. Hingga akhirnya sang wanita lah yang mengalah,

"Naruto-kun, sudah makan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Bahkan hanya sekedar berbalik untuk merespon pertanyaan gadis tersebut juga tidak.

"Pasti belum 'kan? ayo kita makan di luar," ajak Hinata masih dengan suara lembutnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang santai.

...Sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan. Kemeja putih yang belum di kancing—memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang, rambut pirang yang acak-acakan membuat Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Segera saja Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan mengancingkan baju kekasihnya itu. Naruto juga terlihat tidak keberatan. Dengan perlahan di kecupnya kening Hinata dan menarik pinggang gadis itu menggunakan tangan kirinya, membuat Hinata bersandar dengan sempurnanya di dada Naruto yang tegap.

Momen-momen seperti inilah yang Hinata suka, di saat Naruto menjadi seseorang yang lembut. Di saat Naruto menjadi kekasihnya seutuhnya. Benar-benar membuat dirinya terasa sangat hangat dalam pelukan kekasih tersayangnya. Tetapi, momen di saat seperti itu harus terganggu akibat dering handphone Hinata.

Naruto yang berada dekat dengan handphone Hinata membuat ia orang pertama yang melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar handphone.

"Gaara? siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi andalannya. Membuat hati Hinata berdebar tak karuan.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk mundur. Perasaan takut kembali menyelimuti dirinya ketika harus melawan tatapan Naruto.

"Benarkah? SIAPA DIAAA...?" teriak Naruto membuat Hinata bungkam. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut ketika Naruto akan bertindak kasar kepadanya.

"Di-d-dia, bukan siapa-siapa aku, Naruto-kun. Su-sungguh!" jawab Hinata lagi membuat Naruto benar-benar naik pitam. "d-dia hanya teman kantorku..." tambah Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Segera saja Naruto menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo... ini siapa?"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oke guys, aku Newbie di sini... whatever jika kalian ingin ngeflame. I don't care... Kritik dan saran di terima. Yang penting review, oke aku pamit.

Salam kenal, By Author Unyu. ^_^


	2. Disappointed?

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **©_** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Posesif**_ © Author Unyu

**Genre:** Drama, Romance.

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Rating: T**(een)

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ABAL, OOT, Typo(s), Bad EYD, little Gore(maybe), Dll.

**Summary: **Naruto, adalah seorang pria kasar namun dapat membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata cinta mati. Naruto yang selalu bersikap posesif dan kasar terhadap Hinata membuat gadis itu juga tertekan. Konflik dan Persaingan memenuhi kisah cinta mereka. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?

**RnR Please!**

**But, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Posesif~**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Halo... ini siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi menelpon Hinata.

"**Sabaku No Gaara, bisa bicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" **kata seseorang dari sana dengan suara beratnya, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah Hinata.

"Kau apanya Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Suara baritone miliknya kini naik satu oktaf.

"**Aku pikir siapa aku itu tidak penting! Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan 'tunanganku'..."**

DEG

"...tunangan katamu?"

"**Ya... tapi, sepertinya kau adalah seorang laki-laki! Kau sendiri ada hubungan apa dengan tunanganku?"**

"Ck, aku kekasihnya..."

Hinata yang sedari tadi membeku di tempatnya membuatnya sangat yakin apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Ia tahu, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya—berdiri dalam diam. Dengan peluh yang sesekali terjatuh dari kedua pelipisnya.

Hinata terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Gaara. Tanpa persetujuan dari Gaara, Naruto menekan tombol hijau seraya melempar ponsel Hinata ke sembarang arah. Segera saja Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tebak.

"N-naruto-kun? A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya..." kata Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur ke belakang. Wanita ini semakin takut ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai merah menahan amarah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, Hinata... kau membuatku muak!" ujar Naruto tanpa menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah ke arah Hinata.

"T-tapi—"

"Kau... tadi kau bilang teman kantormu?" ketus Naruto ketika mengingat elakan Hinata kembali. Pria itu menjambak rambut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan menggunakan tangan kanannya,

**Buukk**

"AKHH..." rintih Hinata penuh kesakitan ketika Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan ia layangkan ke wajah cantik Hinata.

Hinata kini jatuh terduduk dengan satu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian wajah yang di pukul Naruto tadi—hidung—gadis itu merasakan panas yang tak terkira ketika Naruto memukulnya dengan sangat keras, hingga tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening membasahi kedua pipinya ketika merasakan sakit—panas yang mendera bagian wajahnya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit dan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasakan sesuatu—cairan kental yang keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya dan membasahi telapak tangan yang tadinya putih mulus kini berwarna merah akibat cairan kental yang mengalir dari hidung dan mengenai tangannya.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Wanita yang sudah memasuki umur dua puluh dua tahun itu hanya bisa terisak dalam diam. Ia tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya—Naruto—akan melakukan perbuatan sejauh ini.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang masih terkepal kuat kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan yang tadinya terkepal kuat kini perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur. Jika di lihat dari dekat, maka jari pria dewasa itu sedikit bergetar ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya terluka akibat ulahnya yang di luar batas kesadaran.

"Hiks..."

"Hi-hinata?" panggil Naruto yang mulai merasa bersalah akan kelakuan gilanya sendiri. Pria itu berjongkok dan menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata pada telingan gadis itu. Pria itu melepaskan tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi hidung yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Segera saja Naruto melepaskan kemeja putih yang di pakainya dan ia tempelkan pada hidung Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati. Berharap agar gadis itu tidak meringis kesakitan lagi, namun respon yang di dapatnya membuatnya kaget ketika Hinata menepis tangan berkulit tan itu.

"Ti-tidak usah..." Hinata berkata dengan tubuh bergetar. Wanita itu terus saja mundur kebelakang tanpa menatap Naruto walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Hinata, maafkan aku!" pinta Naruto dengan raut wajah menyesal. Pria itu menyorong tubuhnya agar kembali berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Segera saja Naruto kembali menempelkan kemeja putih miliknya—yang tadinya bersih kini tampak kotor akibat cairan merah milik Hinata. Naruto melakukannya dengan tangan kanan miliknya dan lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Hinata agar tidak menjauh lagi darinya. Sejenak mereka berdua melupakan tentang Gaara—tunangan Hinata—yang membuat Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Naruto menggunakan lengan kemeja putih miliknya untuk membersihkan darah yang terus merembes dari hidung Hinata dan juga, tanpa sadar pria ini terus menatap wajah cantik Hinata dengan tatapan syahdu. Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya agar pria itu menjauh darinya. Namun, Naruto terus menahan agar Hinata tidak menjauh dari dirinya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya yang kokoh.

"Hiks... ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Isakan wanita itu terus menjadi-jadi ketika ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'kenapa', Hinata? Kenapa kau menduakan aku?" gumam Naruto membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru sapphire milik Naruto yang menurut Hinata sangat mempesona. Segera saja ia memeluk erat leher Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan putih mulus miliknya. Dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduakanmu! Hiks... a-aku—aku hanya di jodohkan dengannya. A-ayah... ayah yang memilih pria itu u-untukku..." jelas Hinata. Dengan susah payah wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit yang sedari tadi mendera hidung mancungnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau berbohong...?"

"A-aku takut jika Naruto-kun marah... hiks..."

"Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu kasar terhadapmu, Hinata..." ungkap Naruto yang menyadari kesalahannya selama ini. Namun, entah kenapa. Perasaannya selalu saja menggebu-gebu ketika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya—Hinata—

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Naruto-kun miliknya bersikap seperti ini. Segera saja Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata biru sapphire milik Naruto. Tampak mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, Naruto kembali mengelap cairan kental yang masih tersisa di bagian hidung Hinata.

"Kau seperti anak bayi yang masih ingusan saja..." ejek Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa elegan. Keduanya tertawa pelan dan benar-benar sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.

Hinata yang terus menatap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya membuat Naruto—mau tidak mau deg-degan juga ketika Hinata menatapnya seperti itu. Segera saja Hinata menangkupkan kedua pipi Naruto dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan mata yang tertutup. Wanita cantik itu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto membuat Naruto sangat yakin apa yang akan di lakukan gadisnya itu. Pria itu menutup matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

Keduanya tampak bahagia. Sejenak mereka benar-benar melupakan semua kejadian yang membuat mereka berdua kecewa. Hinata merasa sampai di sinilah perjuangannya melawan rasa sakit yang dari dulu menimpa dirinya. Dan Naruto janji tidak akan terlalu mengekang dan memperlakukan Hinata terlalu berlebihan lagi. Karena mereka berdua yakin, kedepannya nanti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, ia tidak sadari bahwa ini bukanlah 'akhir' tapi ini adalah 'awal' dari segalanya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maafkan saya bila saya terlalu lambat untuk melanjutkan fic super abal ini *sujud di hadapan para Reader* saya benar-benar tidak punya waktu. Banyak ketikan yang juga harus saya selesaikan *halahh* terlalu kependekan kah? Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang cuma bisa nulis satu adegan saja *bungkuk2 ampe osteoporosis* saya sengaja buat sedikit adegan Romance biar tidak monoton! Terasa kah romance-nya? Dan apakah saya terlalu jahat untuk memperlakukan Hinata-hime seperti itu? *di bacok Hinata FC* dan... masalah konflik? Belum sekarang! XD

**Kurirana: **Iya... makasih udah capek2 mau Review, Kurirana-san~ iya, saya setuju dengan pendapat Anda. Naruto emang jahat tapi... Cool~ hehehe... iya, masih ada kelanjutannya kok! Dan ini udah Update, RnR terus, ya~

Dan yang Login aku balas lewat PM reviewnya!

**Review **terus, ya... biar aku tambah semangat buat lanjutin fic-nya!

See you, By Author Unyu


End file.
